


【佳昱】先入为主

by picklackJX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage&Discipline, M/M, sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklackJX/pseuds/picklackJX
Summary: sm，圈外人佳x Master蔡[Bondage&Discipline一丢丢spanking轻轻轻微窒息]龚具人，不是昱佳不是棋昱不是三人行
Relationships: 佳昱
Kudos: 3





	【佳昱】先入为主

-

龚子棋爱玩sm，马佳略略有了解，俩人打了球坐街边撸串儿的时候听他讲的。龚子棋眉飞色舞说哥你不玩这个，你不懂，你不知道那人多难约，妈的，想被他调教的人能胸口贴后背的一路从上音排到军艺去。  
马佳惊了一跳，说操，你他妈居然是被调教那个？

当晚俩人都喝醉，酒量是个啥啊能吃吗？  
妙就妙在龚子棋忘了他约的那位就是今晚，更妙的是  
——俩人刷错了房卡。  
喝醉的马佳进了龚子棋的房间。

蔡程昱爱干净，规矩多，没有固定的m，也从来不在过程中摘面具，约的时候不关心对方的脸，聊得来就来，聊不来就滚。  
不知道从哪次开始被m传出去的，在傻逼S过多的圈子里他是一股清流，道具从来都是定制，下手轻重缓急各有滋味，最重要的是结束后对m好温柔哦，被调教过的都星星眼想再来一次。  
但蔡程昱拎得清楚，过了就是过了，没有吃回头草的道理。

房门被推开的时候蔡程昱正在一件一件的摆放道具，硬牛皮戒尺在暖黄的灯光下隐隐发亮。  
马佳还醉着，看见屋里有人就下意识觉得是龚子棋，完全没想起来龚子棋早就跟他分了路。

马佳进来就往床上倒、半路被蔡程昱接住扶到椅子上。他迷迷瞪瞪的傻笑，心想客房服务整挺好嘛。又完全忘了自己上一秒还觉得这是龚子棋。

直到蔡程昱拿出绳子捆他。操，马佳一下子就清醒了呀，但是身体还是疲的，动不起来，以为自己能清楚说话了但说出口的东西前言不搭后语。

蔡程昱闻到酒气，想起龚子棋跟自己联系时说过可能会跟朋友喝个酒再来，醉了也没事，可以玩。遂放心继续捆，隔着半脸面具抬眼打量马佳，高鼻梁深眼窝，蒙蒙胧胧的盯着自己的样子确实让人很有施虐欲。

一路五花大绑，马佳整个人都被死死的捆在椅子上，试着动了动，立马被蔡程昱左手的皮鞭抽在肩膀上留个红印。擦，这他妈整啥呢。

蔡程昱穿的一身整齐黑西服，龚子棋要求的，他正装控。蔡程昱对m这些要求总是很纵容，严谨的穿了全套，衬衫夹和袜夹都没落下。反观马佳，又很巧呀，下午跟龚子棋打了球，因此俩人都是篮球衣篮球裤，很符合龚子棋对蔡程昱描述的那个样子。

马佳想问这是干啥，隐隐约约也猜到是不是走错了房间，但他开口说的话就是怎么都说不清楚，黏黏糊糊的，蔡程昱边听边挑道具，戒尺还是散鞭？口笼还是口球？

交给马佳自己选。

马佳确实放弃挣扎了，喝酒误事，心里只想着别玩太大了，哥们不是同性恋。

蔡程昱掐住马佳的脸逼他直视自己，马佳心有不甘啊，被掐脸对于一个铁直男来说是多大的羞辱啊——一切在他正面对准蔡程昱戴了半脸面具的脸之后偃息旗鼓，下颌线锋利又干净，唇红齿白。

捏一捏马佳下巴，问他口笼还是口球？

马佳彻底放弃挣扎，把头偏向口笼那一边。死也不会戴口球的，口笼好歹没那么羞耻。

乖乖抬头让蔡程昱给他戴上，金属贴合皮肤的时候忍不住打个冷颤，蔡程昱察觉到，手指轻轻擦过马佳脸颊权作安抚。还以为是他怕。

“受不了了要说安全词，记得吗？”

马佳心想我怎么可能记得。摇摇头。

“turandot，记住，turandot，”蔡程昱拿皮鞭轻轻拍着马佳被紧紧捆住的大腿，“turandot。”

马佳点点头表示知道了，酒差不多全醒了，坐这等着挨打、可能还要挨操，妈的，一解开必须立刻逃跑去打死龚子棋。

“在想什么？”一下，清脆的打在马佳反绑在椅背的手心。  
“我不喜欢我的m不专心哦。”

马佳冷汗都下来了，手心一下通红，妈的下手真狠。

蔡程昱站在他背后俯下身嗅他的后颈，鼻息一路爬到脸侧，从那个角度刚好能穿过领口看见马佳呼吸起伏的胸口。蔡程昱轻轻的吻一下口笼接触皮肤的部位，打一巴掌给一颗糖，他很知道怎样把m调动起来。

马佳并不想被调动起来。

但还是被迫给出了反应——当蔡程昱的皮质戒尺打在他胸口时，闷哼出声音来。蔡程昱掂量一下戒尺，定制的，昨天才拿到手，真不愧卖家说的一下通红、三下掉眼泪、十下叫爸爸。

篮球衣已经被剪开抽出来了，马佳上半身就暴露在蔡程昱的皮鞭下。抽打出几个x型鞭痕来，被打过的地方全都红肿起来，又辣又热的疼。马佳汗都下来了，咬着嘴唇等下一鞭。

蔡程昱却忽然俯下来摸一摸他胸口那个戒尺打出来的红痕，问，疼吗？然后凑近把嘴唇贴上去。马佳吓了一跳，低头只能看见蔡程昱的半面具。嘴唇温温热热的，舌头湿湿暖暖，点在他胸口，蔡程昱也说不清自己为什么，作为一个S他不该这样的。但他突然想，于是就这样做了。

就着俯身的姿势抬腿踩在马佳两腿之间，疲软的，蔡程昱没用力，用皮鞋底隔着裤子轻轻的磨，同时去捞一个项圈来给马佳扣上，黑色的项圈和银质锁链，马佳简直两眼一黑，跟他自己养的那条英斗的项圈外观毫无区别。

蔡程昱揪着锁链把马佳拉近一点，困于绳缚、马佳被勒的上身沿着绳子泛红，有地方好像还磨破了皮，但是无人在意，因为蔡程昱已经解开口笼吻在他嘴唇。

马佳第一次跟男人接吻，感觉很怪异，但是确实控制不住下体反应，尖头皮鞋踩在他性器上时轻时重的挤压摩擦，又痛、又只能依靠这个来得到快感，同时被人主导着接吻，感触属实新奇，很难不勃起。

蔡程昱亲了几秒就退开把口笼重新给他戴上，他不是很常在sm里跟自己的m接吻，今天有一点反常的控制不住而已。把锁链绕几圈继续拉住，说我挺喜欢你的，挺耐打。

马佳无语，心想这他妈能算优点吗？

蔡程昱觉得算。

不再继续踩马佳的几把，硬的流水了都，蔡程昱拿剪刀把他裤子也剪成布料抽走，看见那根直直的指着自己，差点想笑，还是很有素养的忍住了，拿皮鞭轻轻打一下，马佳吃痛瞪他一眼。蔡程昱笑了笑转身往卫生间走，说稍等一下。

马佳傻眼，心想就这么把我留这？不是真要干我吧？不是吧不是吧？

蔡程昱出来的很快，他来之前已经做过准备工作了，这一次只需要稍微——润滑一下。

他一只腿跪在马佳两腿之间，膝盖抵着马佳硬得发痛的几把，另一只腿支在地上伸得长长的。马佳看着蔡程昱抽皮带的动作都一阵冷汗生怕下一秒又抽在自己身上——啪！蔡程昱叠了一叠就抽上去了，又留一个红肿的印。

“想要吗？”蔡程昱直直的盯住马佳眼睛，手上拿了条丝带，缓缓上下摸了一把之后把细带系在了几把根部。

系的挺紧的，马佳简直两眼一黑，痛得差点软了，性器青筋毕露。

蔡程昱扶着几把坐下去的时候马佳人都傻了，倒吸一口凉气，整个人只会随着蔡程昱摆腰的动作喘气，带着各类红肿鞭痕的胸口腹肌起起伏伏，起的时候被绳子勒出一个暧昧的弧度。蔡程昱黑色皮质的衬衫夹还箍在大腿上，跟雪白的肤色形成一个过于劲爆的对比。他掐着马佳脖子上上下下，一下被填满一下又抽离，蹭过那一小块腺体的时候像电流沿着尾椎骨一路攀升到大脑，穴肉又酸又胀，润滑被挤出来沿着马佳的几把流到腿根，湿湿滑滑，像蔡程昱的性器抵在马佳腹肌上蹭出来的水痕，挨到了鞭痕的时候马佳会下意识的收缩肌肉，几把一挺插得更深。

“操…妈的…”  
蔡程昱撇眉，他不喜欢听dirty talk，手上重重的掐了一下马佳的脖子以示惩罚，“闭嘴。”

马佳被湿热紧致的后穴绞得头皮发麻，脖子青筋暴起，蔡程昱还在掐着他，一下重一下松的掐，马佳简直被折磨得要疯，自己不能动，只能跟着他的节奏来，有一下没一下的窒息让快感被无限延长到难捱，脸上的口笼和脖子上皮质的项圈无不暗示着他此刻只是身上这个人的宠物。奇怪的耻感却不受控制的让大脑更兴奋，马佳仰着脖子喘息，闭上眼睛时那种被绞紧吮吸的感觉更加放大，酥麻电流聚集在小腹处隐隐有爆发的趋势。

蔡程昱调整角度让龟头抵在自己前列腺位置，小幅度的动腰让那块腺体压着龟头打转，他是爽了，马佳苦了，大半几把都露在外面，天知道他多想挣开绳子把他按床上操。

蔡程昱射完还是尽职尽责的继续坐下去动，精液流在马佳覆着红肿鞭痕的腹肌上显得格外淫靡。马佳被丝带捆得眉心突跳，硬的要爆炸一样难受。蔡程昱欣赏了会马佳那个愤怒又无可奈何的表情，把丝带一解开就射了。然后终于从绳子里解脱出来，留了一圈又一圈的红印，被捆了太久保持着同一个姿势，马佳四肢僵硬，被蔡程昱一把推到床上后就着趴下的姿势不想动。

蔡程昱去洗澡，沾了一身的汗，后面还塞着精液，顺着大腿往下流，这时候才想起来没戴套，蔡程昱也说不清楚为什么，为什么从约好的纯sm发展到打了一炮，为什么就对这个什么都强忍着不想给反应的m就这么特殊，怪怪的，感觉他跟网上聊的换了个人一样。不过蔡程昱也见过不少线上线下性格迥异的m，没当回事。

洗完没忘了他的半面具，披着浴袍出来先看见趴着的马佳，屁股很翘嘛！顺手抄起皮鞭就抽在马佳屁股上，清清脆脆的留一条鞭痕，马佳“操”了一声整个人弹起来，看见只披了浴袍的蔡程昱，手一伸一拽，人一起一压，就把蔡程昱箍在身下，手臂圈出一个压制性的小空间，把刚刚还高高在上的master蔡困囿其中。

蔡程昱脑子过电一样瞬间明白哪里不对，“你、不是m啊？”

马佳点点头，一晚上没怎么说话声音有点哑，“才发现啊，我跟兄弟喝醉走错门了，妈的，就被你捆着一顿打。”

蔡程昱脸红起来，没有了刚才那种游刃有余的自信，手都不知道该往哪放。

“我是不是该做点什么回回本？你说呢，弟弟？”

“…做什么？”

马佳忽然摘了蔡程昱的面具，恶狠狠吻下去。

“做你。”

被抓着手腕后入的时候蔡程昱差点哭出来，没了面具让他毫无安全感，自己整个人被另一个人掌控的感觉也并不好受，后穴的满又让人神智不清，一下一下又深又重，马佳像被打开开关的野兽抓住了一只嚣张的羊，一口一口拆吞入腹。

马佳放开他手腕去抱他，凑近了去吻蔡程昱的眼睛，蔡程昱这下是真的哭了，他做了好久的s，从来都是他去安抚别人，第一次得到安抚居然是在被掌控的时候，眼泪像开闸一样止不住。马佳没停下来，换了个正面相对的姿势重新抱他，捧着脸给他擦眼泪，手上多温柔底下就进得多狠。蔡程昱哭得眼睛和后面一样疼，到最后马佳抽出来抵在他腿间射了，打横抱去卫生间冲洗一下就重新塞回床上，马佳看着眼睛湿漉漉的蔡程昱，想笑，说弟弟，别哭了，你打我一身伤呢，不知道的还以为是我打的你。

蔡程昱抽噎几下真的忍住，抱着膝盖坐在床上可怜巴巴的，马佳看得心软，觉得自己真不是人，人家想哭还不能哭了？遂放软语气去哄，抱着哄，捧着脸亲一口哄一句。蔡程昱慢慢的哭累了，缩在马佳怀里睡着，像只小狗。

第二天挺尴尬的，面面相觑，蔡程昱眼睛还有点肿了，清清嗓子说那个啥，我让人给你买了衣服送过来。马佳看看地上已经变成布料的篮球衣，点头，哦。看着又穿上西装的蔡程昱有点陌生了，不像昨晚哭得稀里哗啦的小孩儿了，刚刚有那么点小伤感，就听见催命一样的拍门声。

龚子棋来了。

蔡程昱去开了门，龚子棋冲进来，看着一屋子狼藉，欲哭无泪，又去掀马佳被子看了一眼，差点想跟马佳拼命，“哥，我的哥，你他妈！”

马佳眨巴眨巴眼睛，我他妈的挨一顿打！

蔡程昱要尴不尬的走过来想调解一下，龚子棋先转身拉住蔡程昱的手，“昨晚不算，能不能重约一次？”

“不能！”马佳先开口，尾音往上截住龚子棋话茬。两人互相干瞪眼。

蔡程昱也不知道自己为什么要听了马佳的话，反正他最后也没答应龚子棋重约一次的请求，走的时候趁着龚子棋一人走在了前面，两人对视一眼，心有灵犀，加了微信再迅速接个吻。趁着龚子棋还没回头看，蔡程昱提着装满道具的小箱子边小跑边挥挥手说拜拜，以后有缘再见。

马佳低头看着手机里那个对话框偷乐，心想有缘，缘就在这呢。

_

**Author's Note:**

> lofter ID：pickelack  
> thk for reading


End file.
